Song drabbles
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Just some song drabbles with my girl Raven and Dean Ambrose, if I continue I'll use other couples, my first shot at something like this so please be kind!


**A/N So I was inspired to write some drabbles! Yeah, I have no idea what exactly I'm doing lol But thank you to Legacy Chick for inspiring Jack the Sinister Jake the Just who in turn inspired me! So hopefully these are ok, my drabbles will be about Dean Ambrose and my girl Raven, I might even mix it up in the next chapter, if I do this again and it works out, onwards we go! **

**Where ever you will go- The Calling**

Dean looked his friend over again, the shadows on her face told the whole story. The love of her life had left her again, he wished she would stop torturing herself like this but evidently, Raven couldn't. Her heart told her that she loved him, no matter what. Dean sat beside her on the step, her body collapsed onto his, the familiar scent of her washing into his nostrils. He wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her, he would never leave her, he would stay forever if she said the word. Raven didn't say anything, she just let the tears wash from her silver orbs, he said the same old trash and she had believed that this time was different, it wasn't and now while he had walked out with her sister of all people, she was heart broken. At least she had Dean, that was always a comfort.

"He said it again didn't he?"

Raven sniffed, for so long she had kept it in but this was just one time too many. "Yeah."

"Who was it this time?"

"The whore"

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her black and silver locks resting on his chin, "I would never leave you Raven"

Her eyes moved to her friend's, the love in his blue eyes told the story she had been trying so hard to deny, he would go wherever she went, she had him for forever and a day.

"I know you wouldn't"

"I'm sorry for what he did, you deserve better"

"Thank you"

Raven let her body fall around his again, her broken heart seemed to mend peice by peice as it always did. Dean, as always made it all better, she may not have much but at least she had him, and Dean knew that he had her.

**Next to you- Buckcherry**

"Let me buy you a drink!" Dean shouted over the music, the club was packed with dancers and the music beat a happy mood into his soul. All night he had been trying to get Raven Michales in his bed or at least on his arm. The newest anti-Diva seemed to see through his usual tricks.

"How about no" Raven tried to move her body away from his but he refused to give it up, she wasn't interested which made him more interested.

"One drink, that's all I ask!"

Raven shook her head wondering why he just wouldn't leave it be, usually guys moved on by now but Dean was a dog with a bone. Raven managed to move away and find a different dance partner. She really didn't mean for it be to his team mate Seth Rollins, anyone was better than Dean at this point. Dean watched her dance, her body swaying to the music in a truely seductive way, her silver eyes caught his, they locked to each other, the bolts of joy burst through her tattooed limbs as she moved in time to Seth, if Dean didn't know any better he would swear that she was teasing him, daring him to make a move. Dean cut through the people until he tapped on Seth's shoulder, Seth moved and let Dean take over. Raven didn't seem to mind, the song kept her moving. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, every inch of her tiny frame moulded to his perfectly, the effect on his dick was instant, the more her body ground the hotter his body got. Soft tattooed skin felt amazing under his fingertips, he needed to feel more, he let his hands slide down her waist until they were resting on her tight ass, he let himself have a squeeze before she pulled them away. It was like sex on the dancefloor, her body ground to his, every nerve ending was ready to explode, the song ended which finshed the spell Raven was under, her lips melted up to his ear, spinning the fire in his limbs to burn hotter.

"Better luck next time"

**Blown away- Dr Hook**

"It's over!'

They were the last words Raven had heard before Dean had walked out on her. She didn't want him to leave but she had no choice in that, she had tried so hard to make this work with him, but with his job and her own stupidity, it didn't work, it just made her heart break into a thousand peices. This relationship with Dean was meant to be the big one, her saving grace but like an idiot she only made it the same as the others. She had played her same old cards and made her same mistakes, she had taken Dean's sweet love and turned it into hate. I'm sorry and please forgive me wouldn't work this time, not that she didn't try but Dean was tired of hearing it and now he was gone, for good this time. Now all she could do was sit on her bed and think about the pain in her heart. She hoped she was dying, it meant that she would get what she deserved, she had taken the sweet love of Dean Ambrose and blown it all hell. Raven flopped back and let it all just pour out in the usual heart broken tears, it was just another sweet love that she had blown away.

**A/N So I've only done three, I know, it's actually alot harder than it sounds so a big shout out to Legacy chick and Jack the sinister Jake the just for writing really good ones, so let me know what you think, continue? Just don't be too harsh, keep in mind this is my first shot at something like this! If I get good reception from you guys, I'll write more! And with different couples, I'm really liking Rolleigns right now...LOL **


End file.
